Moonlight Sonata
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: Sequel to "Guide Me To My Heaven". After 50 years of Bonnie's death Damon is back to Fells Church with Stefan and Elena; unaware of a great surprise waiting for him there... A short tale of promises, and a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to their original author, and so the sonata. Only the story idea is mine.**_

_**Special thanks to my beta AprilLittle and my pre-reader Heartstrings13. You two are amazing...:):):)**_

* * *

_**~~Moonlight Sonata~~**_

.

"Moonlight Sonata?"

It was a bright afternoon, and Damon was concentrating on the blonde standing next to her baby girl across the street. Stefan's voice made him turn back and focus on the topic he and Kayla were discussing.

"So, she has decided to play 'Moonlight Sonata' for the concert. I told her it's a difficult one, but she's adamant about it. Do you think she picked an appropriate piece?" Kayla looked expectantly at Stefan, and then Damon. The cute girl was Elena's new best friend, and was talking about her little sister.

"Sonata No. 14 by Beethoven, true, that's a tough one," Stefan replied back, looking towards the kids playing in front of them. "But if she nails it properly, yes, it would be a great a pick."

"I think that is exactly why she wants to play it; it's a tough selection with the huge possibility of her stealing the show," Kayla said and shrugged a little, beaming with pride for the promising musician she'd been taking care of since their mother died.

"Let her then. She seems to be confident enough."

"Well, the thing is-"

Kayla said a lot more things, but only two words were echoing inside Damon's head.

_Moonlight Sonata._

_The two words had brought him back to Fell's Church, fifty years earlier, when it was far more exciting to be there.__ Instead of the park where he was sitting with Stefan and Kayla, he was then standing in the old music room of Robert E. Lee High School, where a seventeen year old girl with fiery red hair was playing piano. Her eyes were closed, but Damon knew that behind the closed lids, those large brown, innocent eyes were pooling with tears.__It was a late evening._

_"Moonlight Sonata!" he exclaimed when she finished playing the last note, "I didn't know that you played piano!" He failed to hide the amazement in his tone. "None of your friends told me."_

_The red haired girl had slowly opened her eyes, and then she widened them in shock. A tiny droplet of a tear glided down her flushed cheek, and she unconsciously wiped it away._

_"Um . . . they do know about my lessons," she replied hesitantly, watching him come nearer to her seat._

_"And do they know how beautifully you play it?" he hummed sexily in her ear. She averted her admiring gaze from his profile and started blushing profusely, the way her body was accustomed to reacting to his closeness._

_"By the way, why are you alone here at this time of the evening, when no one else is here to accompany you?" he asked in his very seductive way, as he walked past her. "Waiting for some crazy werewolf to attack you?__"_

_"And you to save me I guess," she replied in a dreamy state. _

_He stopped, wondering if his hearing senses were weakening with time, although it was an utterly impossible idea for an immortal being like him. He looked at her face to corroborate if what he thought she said was really what she meant to say, and found it had turned redder. _

_"I mean, you have always saved me," she shrugged, trying to make up for the comment that slipped out of her mouth without her knowing._

_Damon kept staring at her. He listened to the unsteady thump in her chest that was quickening with every second that passed. He watched her forehead glisten with small beads of perspiration, indicating her inelegance of handling the awkwardness of the moment. He watched the petite seventeen year old girl intently, and listened to the time ticking, as if mocking the two souls facing each other. _

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_"Let's get you home," he said abruptly and left the room with haste._

"Stefan, can you come over here for a moment?" Elena waved to them and he was back to the present day, where Stefan was still wasting his time with that Kayla girl. Elena was busy with some kids.

"Hey Kay, can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure. She needs you I guess."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a moment," Stefan left, throwing a hint at Damon to spend some of his precious time with the girl.

Damon felt the girl observing him. He thought of something sarcastic to say to Stefan, but the next moment he decided to abort the comment.

A soft smile reverberating in his cognizance stopped him.

"So what do you do?" Kayla asked him with a warm smile.

"I'm a student at NYU. Came here to take a break and spend some time with my brother and his girlfriend," he said calmly.

"You know, they are too sweet. It's been just a couple of months and we are almost like best buddies."

"So you were speaking of your sister . . . she really loves music?" he cautiously tried to get friendly.

"Yeah, you know the tune I was talking about - Moonlight Sonata - is her favorite."

Suddenly he was back in his memories, driving the red-haired girl back to her home.

_"This sonata, you love it too, don't you?"__ she asked breathlessly. _

_"You just found a secret of mine," he glanced at her with a smile, then returned his sight to the road. He took a left turn, the highway headed to the south of the town where her home was__ located._

_She giggled, "Someday I will find out all of your secrets." _

_"Someday I will tell you all my secrets, Red," he replied back, in a deep__ and serious voice. _

_She looked at him, and he heard her heart miss a beat. He didn't watch her this time, avoiding another awkward moment. He hated to be caught off guard in front of this little girl. He sensed her large brown eyes were staring at him again, and he believed her cheeks were turning red._

_It was the same feeling of embarrassment, he supposed, which made her look out of the window at the never ending series of trees and deserted grounds. The mild evening breeze teased her curls;__ he got a whiff of the soft fragrance of her body. She smelled like wild flowers._

_ He hoped this moment would__ go on forever; he would drive his car until the end of the time and she would be seated beside him. The smell of her embarrassed affection would permeate the air, and they would drive towards a destination. They say the journey is more important, and even more beautiful, than the destination itself. With such company, Damon was certain his journey would be a memorable one._

_But there are some things that even a powerful vampire__ such as himself can't do._

_"Good night, Red," he said, breaking the dizzying silence._

_"Good night, Damon," she replied in a low voice, without looking at__ him. He was very much aware of the reason she was hiding her face._

"You're coming, right?" Kayla's voice reminded him of the place he was actually sitting.

"What?"

"I asked if you could come to the concert this evening. Izzy would be happy to see you."

Damon took a short breath and said, "I would love to, but right now I have some important work to be done. Do you mind if I take off?"

"Of course not. See you at the concert."

Damon almost ran away from the park, leaving the girl behind. Kayla watched him leaving in his Black Ferrari, and sighed.

He was driving very slowly. The roads of Fell's Church were looking more colorful in the evening. These roads were different when they used to hang out together in this small town. The town itself had changed a lot. He drove across the new localities, past the new hospital, and stopped behind the one and only high school it had.

Robert E. Lee High School had completed almost 100 glorious years and now it was quite famous too. Students from other schools are taking transfers here for its rich curriculum and well organized infrastructure. He parked his car in an empty corner, and planned to spend some quiet time alone. He wondered if the students shaping their futures inside knew what a mess once started at this school when some troublesome students grouped up with two vampire brothers.

He smirked, thinking of the first night he met Elena, and another night a couple of months earlier when he saved his little Red Bird from some notorious werewolves.

The old music department had turned into a music institute, which conducted training sessions for the new and upcoming talents of the town. He heard some of the kids practicing piano fundamentals. He rested himself on a low bench near the music room.

This place had witnessed a lot of his life. One of the worst nights he ever had was here. That night he came to get rid of the fire that was burning inside his head, his mind and his heart. He was disappointed, brokenhearted, and mad at everyone he knew.

* * *

_**A/N: First of all, thank you so much guys for loving 'Guide me to my heaven', it was bit of experimental for me coz I never really tried that sort of theme before. **_

_**This is a fiction I planned last year but never completed. I don't know why I just didn't feel like writing anymore. The urge to complete the story came back when I finished GMTMH and here is the first chapter.**_

_**I hope you will enjoy readig Moonlight Sonata. Please leave your reviews:):):)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you for loving this fiction:)_**

**_Review Responses: pingou- Thanks a lot._**

**_xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx - Damon with someone else is like the end of my world, so no there will be no replacemnt. He will see Bonnie again, that much I can say for now._**

**_EvaMedina- Thank you:) _****_Here is the next chapter._**

**_ Special thanks to AprilLittle and my Heartstrings13, my awesome beta and pre-reader._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story idea is mine._**

.

**_~~CHAPTER 2~~_**

_He was angry. _

_He was angry__ with his father, who never bothered to show some kindness to his elder son; and his mother, who left him alone in this huge cruel world to fight until the last bit of his life drained away. He was angry with Stefan, who stole his love using his 'saint' impression, not once, but twice. He was angry with both Katherine and Elena, who made him conscious of the truth that - no matter how much better he tries to be - they will always choose Stefan over him. He was angry with Meredith, whose cold attitude reminded him that he was never welcome in their lives, and never would be. _

_But most of all, he__ was mad at himself, for always making the wrong choices. He was wrong to choose Katherine and this dark life; he was wrong to love the two most beautiful girls he had seen in his life. He was wrong to let go of the only girl on this planet who made him feel like a human once again; he was wrong to let her go with that Matt guy. He was feeling like a loser._

_He came here after leaving the party; Matt Honeycutt's birthday party__. He__ went for a while to wish the girl luck for choosing Matt as her love, but before the act was accomplished, he discovered how much he loved her. Leaving without telling anyone, he drove like hell to the darkest and loneliest place in town. He came to the empty music room, broke in, and screamed out as loudly as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, felt the tension building up in his muscles. He tried every possible way to calm himself down, not remembering unconsciously sitting down at the piano and playing with the black and white keys. _

_He was clueless as to how long he was there. He heard someone coming._

_"Damon?" she asked in a low and nervous voice._

_"What are you doing here?" he replied bitterly, without looking back._

_"I just..."_

_"You just what?" Damon asked fiercely, closing in on her.__ "What made you come here, Red? You should be spending time with you precious boyfriend right now, don't you think?" He almost hissed in her ears._

_Her eyes brimmed with tears, "Damon, what happened?" She sniffled."Did I__ do something wrong?"_

_Damon asked himself the same question. Did she do anything wrong? She__ chose a handsome guy whom she knew from her junior school, who was actually a good person, and who was going to love her and care for her for their lifetime. What was so wrong about it? _

_He stepped back,__ and inhaled deeply._

_"No. You have done the right thing. You have made the right choice.__ Congratulations. Now leave," he said calmly._

_"But, Damon..."_

_"Leave, Red," he yelled at her and realized too late that his predator self was taking over; his face had turned pale, eyes were glowing like fire, and his fangs were elongating. He must have looked like a demon, because the girl ran away crying._

_That night, he was wondering if he had done the right thing; why did she leave crying? Today, after fifty long years, he knew the reason - Elena accidentally told her of the prophesy her grandmother made a week prior to that evening._

_After that__ night, he left Fell's Church. He stayed in touch with Stefan and Elena, but he never tried to contact anyone else. And after exactly eleven__ months__ and twenty-six days,__ he learned about her__ illness. _

_He was trying to forget the past and 'move on'__ in his life with Jessica. The blonde was living with him; Stefan and Elena were happy to see the 'old' Damon back once again. Damon himself was happy too. After a long time, he was actually back with all of his powers. He was not feeling weak, emotional, or heart-broken. He was not feeling "human." But all of a sudden, a certain phone call struck him like lightning out of the blue. _

_It was Meredith__ Sulez looking for him._

_"I never imagined this day would come," she said in a heavy voice._

_"Neither did I. So what made you call me?" Damon replied to her in a flat voice._

_"It's her. She's not well, Damon, and she wants to see you . . ." she stopped midway.__ After a short silence, she spoke again, "The doctors are saying she has very little time left. Even though they are making every attempt to save her - trying every sort of medicine and surgery they can - she's still not making any progress; her body is weakening day by day."_

_"You're looking beautiful."_

_She smiled again, though he could see tiny pearls of tears in her eyes._

_"Won't you come in?" she asked him._

_"Really, Red?" He arched his eyebrows, "You are inviting a vampire__ inside your house?"_

_"You will never change, will you?" she said, looking tiredly for an honest reply._

_"Can you think of me being changed? Being anyone but me?"_

_She had no answer. How could she think of a different Damon? Different__ from the guy she had always dreamt of?_

_She gave him a gentle, friendly smile, "It's not like you've never entered my room before." _

_"I wanted to see you," he said on that lonely night. Her parents were fast asleep, as were her sister and nurse in the next room. He expected a dying little girl in her bed, and visiting her room he realized how unfairly accurate his expectations were. _

_"In my dreams, you always come to see me and you are always nice to me . . . but you will be gone once I am awake, won't you?" she murmured from beneath her blanket. _

_"No, Birdie, I will still be here with you," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her dull, messy hair with his fingers. Was this the same girl he left a year back? The strong medicines she had been taking for almost nine months had stolen her natural glow. Her skin was blanched, eyes lifeless. Her once beautiful pink lips were pale and chapped, and her hair was a tangled scarlet mess. His cold lifeless vampire heart ruptured from the cruel display of her inexorable pain. _

_Next day when he went to see her, she was reminiscing of their old, happy times. She was shocked and slightly embarrassed to see him. She had been craving to meet him again - dreaming every night of him - but when he was standing in front of her, she wanted to hide herself._

.  
**.**  
**A/N: This was a big flash back. Next chapter is the end. Hopefully you will love it.**

_** Thank you for reading:):):)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story idea is mine. _****_The lines in the end part are by Matthew Arnold…_**

**__****_Special Thanks to my beta nd pre-reader AprilLittle and Heartstrings13._**

.  
.

**_~~CHAPTER 3~~_**

His cell phone beeped reminding him that he was sitting in the darkest corner of the old high school, all alone. He was supposed to attend some concert with some people he barely knew. Making a bitter countenance, he fingered the small rectangular device out of his pocket and read the text. It was Stefan, concerned of his sudden disappearing act, asking how long it would take him to come back to the boarding house. He typed back a short text saying he would meet them at the concert and glanced at his watch.

The concert had begun when he reached the auditorium. He received a scowl from Stefan and a glare from Elena, but a warm smile and a wave from Kayla. He chose to take a seat beside her, and realized the girl was observing him quietly.

"I know I am late, my apologies," he put his most gracious face on and looked directly at her.

"It's okay, you're just in time actually; Izzy's performance is coming up next," Kayla replied sweetly and averted her eyes; Damon heard her heart beating deliriously. He couldn't help but smirk, he was just so irresistible to young girls like her. He leaned towards his brother and murmured in an inaudible tone, which only another vampire like him could understand.

"Remind me again what I am doing here?"

Stefan whispered back without taking his eyes off the performer on the stage, "Trying to find someone . . . could you just relax?"

"Sure, Brother," Damon made a sarcastic expression before getting back to the concert, where a young Asian boy was onstage playing the cello.

After a while he felt someone pulling his jacket. He turned to his left to find Kayla, excitedly tugging the corner of his jacket to get his attention, "It's her turn now; my sister. See that girl in the white dress and red hair? That's Izzy-" she bent her head a little to catch his reaction and added, "-there. Can you see her?"

Of course he could see her. His breathing ceased the moment the girl looked out at her audience. A wonderful mix of happiness, bewilderment, and millions of questions appeared in his mind as his dark blue eyes met her warm brown ones.

_How is this possible?_

The same small heart shape face, the same red curls that created an innocent charm, the same petite figure, even the same short height; the girl standing on stage was an exact replica of Bonnie McCullough. She started playing the sonata and his mind drifted away. There were voices and music around him, but only he could hear the voices, and only he could feel the music.

_"It's your favorite tune, isn't it?"_

_"Sonata No. 14 by Beethoven, true, that's a tough one."_

_"Damon, what are you doing here?"_

_"Adagio sostenuto, the first movement… Damon, you should learn to play too."_

_"Wait, that was C-sharp minor…" _

_"I don't know, Bonnie, but I think Allegreto suits your personality better. It's easy, charming and cheerful."_

Damon reminisced the moments he and Bonnie shared during their piano lessons, where Bonnie took the responsibility of helping him to learn the sonata. She was not aware of his piano skills and he never told her about the piano lessons he took in his childhood. His promise of telling her his every little secret remained unfulfilled, very much incomplete.

Was it possible that she was turned into an immortal like Elena?

That was not possible; he made sure to make the last days of her life happy and peaceful. He did think of changing her himself, but the image of his innocent little bird sucking the life from another living creature made him sick. The vision of her turning into a monster like him - a damned and cursed creature - and to endure this pain and sorrow, of losing every bit of light from her life, was intolerable to him. He made a decision - he would help his Bonnie to depart peacefully, with hope of arriving in heaven. He believed very strongly that Bonnie would be granted entrance to heaven by whomever it was who sat in the sky.

He never hoped to see her back, yet there she was, storming the keys and enchanting her audience.

She started Presto agitato, C-sharp minor pierced his head and his heart; he found himself sitting inside the old music hall again, with Bonnie playing and streams of tears trickling down her porcelain cheeks. He didn't realize his eyes were moistening too; the impetuous storm was destroying the cold brick wall he had created very carefully so that no one could peek inside. He didn't know how mad one person could become when confronted with the probability of losing the person he was in love with.

He didn't know he had this tide inside him which would flood his senses with its tremendous current until he saw her playing his favorite sonata; the favorite sonata of his little Red Bird. By the time the ferocious third movement ended, he was extremely traumatized - his head was on the verge of exploding and he was about to unleash the beast inside him that was shaking restlessly, tossing and throwing itself about more violently as every second passed.

He had to leave the auditorium at once, and vent out everything as soon as was possible for him. He jumped to his feet and started walking out impatiently. He heard Elena gasping, and Stefan leaving his seat as well. "I will be back in a moment, love," he said to Elena before joining Damon.

"What the hell was that?" Damon grabbed Stefan forcefully by his collar and pinned him to the wall behind him. He hissed viciously and repeated the question, the tumult of feelings doubled in his body as he did so, "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Damon, please-" Stefan tried to reply, but his voice choked off.

"_What?"_

"Get off me first," Stefan managed to utter. Damon let him go, although his smoldering gaze remained fixed on him.

Stefan cleared his throat and started speaking in a low and cautious manner, as if he was going tell him the deadliest secret on the planet. "It was Meredith who called us last year. She was the last one from our old gang who was in touch with us. Remember the car crash which killed Matt and Alaric last year? Mary was with them . . . she was found injured badly."

"Mary? You mean Bonnie's sister?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded his head and rubbed his forehead. He dropped himself lifelessly on the pavement outside the auditorium, ignoring the curious people around them. "Meredith told us how Mary's condition was worsening every day. She underwent three surgeries and intensive treatments, but they couldn't save her. Remember when we were in Paris, and that evening Elena suddenly got upset? That was the evening Mary died."

Damon was losing his patience; he never had any interest in Mary. She was too plain to remember, too good for his standard. She was always dutiful, caring, and with a pleasant enough personality. He met her once, when he paid a surprise visit to Bonnie one morning. He couldn't even remember her face now.

"Isobel came to see her grandmother from her residential school with a leave of fifteen days. She stayed until the funeral and then went back to her hostel. Just last month she graduated, and after fifteen days of a short holiday she came back to Fell's Church a week ago. She is planning to join Dalcrest."

Damon couldn't wait for the last words from his brother. He turned his back so that his countenance remained hidden from Stefan.

"Isobel is Mary's granddaughter, an exact replica of Bonnie, absolutely indistinguishable from her. A practical joke made by nature itself, or a miracle as Elena called it, but she has all those features that made our Bonnie so different from other girls of her age - her likes and dislikes, her voice, her coy smile, the way she blushes when she is embarrassed - even you wouldn't believe me. She has the psychic abilities too. It's like the sweet little Bonnie is back from her grave."

Damon was not listening to him anymore. He was not thinking anything. He was not breathing.

Could fate be much crueler to him than it was already?

"It was not a coincidence that suddenly Elena started missing Fell's Church so badly." Stefan let out a small ironic smile.

Damon saw Bonnie standing in front of him.

"What are going to do now, Damon?" she asked and then slowly effervesced into the air.

After midnight, he found himself kneeled by a gravestone. It was cold, and though vampires don't feel cold as the humans do, Damon was freezing. He didn't know where the chilling sensations were coming from, but after attending the concert that evening, he learnt that there were a lot of things he didn't know.

Instead of draining himself thinking about the facts he was not aware of, he did what he had been doing for the past fifty years. He plucked the fresh blood-red rose buds and tied them together in a bouquet using red satin ribbons, and he headed towards the one grave he never failed to visit. He leaned towards the epitaph and read the words inscribed in it…

_Bonnie Isobel McCullough._

"Come to me in my dreams, and then

By day I shall be well again!"

Once he had made a promise to the girl lying underneath the cold white grave stone that he would never forget her. He would never let the roses on her grave dry. He never found the time to fulfill the other promises he made her, but this one he never failed to keep.

He placed the rose buds on her grave and lowered his head, "I love you Bonnie, and I miss you." The mute words glowed in the air as if a thousand fireflies were flying, and a sweet fragrance greeted him. He heard the whisper in the air again, just the way it had been happening for the past fifty years, and closed his eyes with a wonderful calmness.

"I love you too, Damon."

.

_**A/N: Bonnie came back in a different avatar, but Damon's heart belongs to the girl who died 50 years back. So he keeps coming back to her grave.**_

_**Please let me know how you like it:)**_

_**Review replies- dede- thanks:)**_

_** Evamedina- This was a long chapter, as you wanted:) Damon was never happy without Bonnie, but by now I guess you already know that... I would do anything to get **__**Damon**_ together with Bonnie you know.

_** xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx - Thanks, I always wanted to know how Damon felt for Bonnie but LJSmith never cared to write that part, so I tried my best:)**_

_**Thank you all for reading:)**_


End file.
